


What She Wanted Was Not For Me

by ThylacineLily



Series: Holly and Ryan [Human] [4]
Category: Young Veins
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Veins are off on another tour and a very unexpected guest shows up. Can Holly save Ryan from the Goddess of Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wanted Was Not For Me

Ryan and Jon dragged their tired feet from the bus that had finally brought them to the next venue of the tour, after what had felt like a drive that lasted about twenty hours, was only really five. The beginning of the tour, getting used to weird sleep schedules, was just always the hardest part of doing it again. He yawned as Jon leaned against the bus and scratched at the scruff that was covering the jaw area of his face once more. “I’m passing out after the interview,” Ryan mumbled and brushed his hair from his face before he leaned up against the bus next to Jon, as they waited for the driver to do his post-drive stretch so that he could open the luggage area for them.

Jon nodded in agreement and ran a hand through his bed head hair. “They can’t even wait until after the second week, no, has to be after the first week,” he grumbled. He didn’t mind the interviews, but he didn’t like not having time to wake up before being told he had one that day.

Ryan chuckled and nudged his friend to shut him up as their bus driver walked off, taking a sip of the coffee he had picked up about three hours ago. Ryan felt his stomach rumble at the thought of a morning coffee, and turned his head to Jon. “After we get everything inside, did you want to call up a rental service, get ourselves a car?” He questioned.

“Explore the town until we find ourselves a coffee place?” Jon questioned, already knowing what his friend’s intentions were, but he just wanted to hear it for himself that he would soon have liquid heaven.

“Damn straight,” Ryan answered as the driver opened the luggage area and both him and Jon grabbed their bags from the compartment. “I’ve been dying for a coffee since I got on the damn bus at the hotel.”

“You and me both, Bossy Rossy,” Jon agreed with a grin before he dodged the swinging hand that had been aimed for the back of his head. “Ooo, feisty!” He laughed before Ryan growled at him and both boys took off running, Jon in the lead with Ryan hot on his heels, screaming about the most hated nickname.

\- - - - -

Ryan wiped his sweaty face with the towel that hung around his neck as he made his way to his dressing room. The show had been another great success for Young Veins, and he was thrilled with the outcome, as always. He stopped outside his dressing room when he heard a female voice in his dressing room, but it didn’t sound like Holly, which made him furrow his brows as he opened the door, stopping in his tracks.

“Keltie?”

The girl looked up at the sound of her name, and when she saw it was indeed Ryan standing in the doorway, she hung up her phone and put it on the table before she bolted over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. She went to kiss his cheek, but when she realized how sweaty it was against her lips, she pulled away, making a face, and quickly wiped off her lips, with a squeal of disgust. She looked to him to see a confused look on his face. “Why are you so sweaty?” She asked, lifting a brow at him as she returned the gesture. “What?”

“It’s called performing, Keltie. What are you doing here?” Ryan questioned as he moved over to his bag, putting any items that he might have removed from inside the bag.

“I’m here to see you here, Ryan,” she answered as she sat on the couch, next to his bag, so he would have to look at her eventually. “I really miss you hon, and I‘m ready to take you back.”

“I’m not sure my wife would appreciate that one,” he said he held up his hand, wiggling the occupied ring finger. “Besides, I would never be stupid enough to get back with you, even if I didn’t have a fam-” Ryan’s eyes went wide and he made a startled noise in his throat when Keltie’s lips melted against his own, her arms going around his shoulders.

Keltie slowly ran her tongue along his lower lip before she broke the kiss, grinning as she looked up at his wide, startled eyes. “They don’t really have to know what goes on when they aren’t here, do they?” She smiled, her devil’s smile making him shudder, instead of the small sigh it used to bring from him before he found Holly.

“Keltie, we’re not together anymore,” Ryan said as he pulled away, stepping back a few feet with the need to put some good distance between him and the wench that had hurt him time and time again while they were together. “I have a wife, who I love dearly, and who loves me in return, along with a gorgeous son that I would never stab in the back. I’d never take a page from your book on betraying people, so it would really be in your best interest if you were to leave, now.”

Keltie managed to keep a smile on her face through the whole talk, even though it did threaten to falter a couple of times, but it still stayed plastered on her face. “Ryan, you’ll change your mind,” she purred, the predator in her showing as she took a couple of long strides towards him, quickly closing the distance between them, pinning him between her and the wall. “You know why? Because I still know what makes you tick. I will have you back, my little RyRo, and I’m not going anywhere. I have tickets to the next shows for a while down the road and there is nothing you can do about it.”

Ryan watched her leave with his heart pounding harder than ever in his chest. His heart skipped a beat when she slammed the dressing room, making him jump and run a trembling hand through his hair. “I’m killing whoever let her back here…” He muttered as he grabbed is bag and left the room, not bothering to change, for fear she might come back and try to rape him, which he didn’t doubt she would at least try. She redefined the word “low”.

\- - - - -

Holly kept her arm wrapped under her son’s bottom as she walked through the crowded airport their plane had landed at. They made their way to the baggage claim as Rylan scanned the crowd with wide, curious eyes since he rarely got put in crowds like this. Holly and Ryan did a good job of keeping their son out of the craziness of his father’s celebrity status, but there were the few people that did catch them out and about and would gladly approach them. Rylan did good in the crowds, but, like all children, he had his limits to how long he could handle it.

On the way to the baggage claim, she had snagged one of the luggage racks since she knew she wouldn’t be able to grab everything with her son in her arms, but she was not about to set him down in a busy airport. When they came to stand at the baggage claim, Holly set down her carry-on bag, which was actually a bag that held a couple snack and drinks for Rylan, so he wouldn’t have to ingest airline sustenance, and wrapped her other arm around him, shifting him from her hip as she rubbed his back. “How are you doing, little man?” She asked him as his eyes looked around once he was in this new vantage point.

Rylan looked to his mommy and beamed a smile at her, obviously proud he was okay. “I’m good, Mommy,” he answered and looked around again. “How long until we see Daddy? Does he miss us?”

Holly smiled at her and Ryan’s son, finding it both adorable and sweet that he was so excited to get o be coming out on tour with his daddy. It was a surprise for Ryan since he didn’t know they were coming out, and it was a gift for Rylan, to get to spend his birthday with Ryan since Ryan would unfortunately be on tour for his son’s fourth birthday. “We’ll be there in less than an hour baby, and yes, he misses us. He misses us every time he has to go play for his fans.”

“Will I get to watch Daddy play?” He asked, his head snapping in her direction with wide eyes, full of hope and excitement.

Holly smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes you will. I promise you’ll get to see a show or two,” she said as she shifted him back to her hip when she saw their baggage coming down the chute, onto the turnstile beneath it. While keeping her son busy with talk, she loaded their luggage bag by bag onto the luggage rack before she got behind it and started pushing it out to the pick-up area where she began scanning the cars for a certain black Mazda.

\- - - - -

Ryan grumbled as he tried to shake Keltie from his trail as he walked through the venue, looking for Jon, who had disappeared into thin air. He hadn’t had his coffee yet, and the catering people were still setting up so no one had any coffee yet, and the wench that had latched herself to his side would not leave him alone. Two days later and she was still there, and he had yet to find out who the Hell was letting her into the venue. They were dead, or fired, when he found out who it was.

“You know, I have a car, Ryan,” she smiled at him from her spot next to him.

“Keltie, get in your car and leave,” he snapped, his liquid browns shooting daggers at her. “I’ll just suffer more than I already am.”

Keltie fought back a growl of frustration as she picked up her pace and cut him off, returning the same glare he was giving her now. “I’m just trying to be nice, Ryan, so quit being such a fucking ass about it. Would it really kill you to accept an act of kindness?”

“When it comes from the demon Goddess from Hell? Yes!” He snapped and maneuvered around her as he continued on his mission to find Jon or some coffee.

Keltie glared at the back of his head as she began moving after him, easily cutting him off as she cut in front of him again. “What the Hell is your problem, Ryan? I’m just trying to offer you a ride to get some of your coffee, nothing more.”

“Like you’re not trying to get back into my wallet?” He said as he lifted a brow. “What’s the matter Keltie, did your money well run dry when your career flopped?”

“Apparently she couldn’t get any other money from her street work,” growled a voice behind Ryan.

Keltie looked around Ryan and froze when she saw Holly standing there, her eyes narrowed at her with her arms folded over her chest. Keltie watched as Ryan’s face lit up, and he turned, quickly pulling Holly into a hug that she returned, glaring at Keltie over his shoulder the whole time.

“Ry, baby, what is she doing here?” Holly asked, not doubting her husband, but merely curious about the presence of the much despised female.

Ryan pulled away from the hug and motioned to her over his shoulder. “She’s here because she’s trying to back into my wallet, but don’t worry about her, when did you get here? Is Rylan with you?” He questioned, smiling wide at he sight of his wife.

Holly smiled at her husband and nodded. “He’s here, I left with him Jon when Jon told me that you were having girl troubles.” She turned her attention to Keltie, who looked absolutely livid. “Don’t worry Keltie, I’m taking very good care of my husband. There’s no need for you to check up on him, you can go now.”

Ryan put his arm around Holly and led her away from Keltie, not bothering to look back as Holly put her arm around him as they walked together to his dressing room. “When did you guys get in?”

“About an hour ago, maybe less,” she answered. “I told Jon we wanted to come out and he set the whole thing up for us to get out here,” she said with a smile as Ryan opened the door to his dressing room for her.

Ryan smiled wide when Rylan bolted from his spot next to Jon on the couch in his dressing room, and soon found himself scooped up in his daddy’s arms as Ryan hugged his son close. He smiled as he kissed his son’s forehead. “Hey big guy, did you miss me?” He laughed as Rylan gave a fast nod and hugged his neck tightly. “I missed you too little man.” He turned his eyes to Jon, who flashed him a smile before he got up and headed out.

“I’ll come get you when it’s time for sound check,” Jon said before he walked out and shut the door, leaving the little family on its own.

Holly smiled as she kissed her husband. “Is it okay if we stay out for a couple of weeks?”

“It is more than okay,” Ryan said as he slid an arm around his wife when she came close enough to do so. He kissed her forehead and looked at Rylan, who was looking around the room with his wide, child’s eyes. “Did your Uncle Jon show you around?” When Rylan turned his head and looked at Ryan, then proceeded to shake his head, he nodded his own head. “I think we should take a tour, what do you think?” He looked to Holly, who returned the smile he now flashed at her.

“I think I agree,” she said as she turned her attention to their son, whose smile was already growing wider with each passing second that drew closer to the final decision. “What do you say, Rylan?”

“I wanna take a tour!” He exclaimed, squirming in his dad’s arm and against his hip in his excitement. “Can we? Can we please? Please! Please!”

Ryan and Holly shared a laugh as Ryan shifted Rylan on his hips. “Alright, alright, we’ll take a tour,” he chuckled. He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to Holly’s, sighing softly as she returned the short-lived kiss. He winked at her as they pulled away, making her blush as Rylan made a noise of disgust.

“Eww! No nookie in front of me!” Rylan cried out, earning a surprised look from both Ryan and Holly.

“Rylan, who taught you to say nookie?” Holly questioned, going over the choices in her head.

“The same person who taught me my name!” He exclaimed, suddenly beaming.

Ryan and Holly looked at each other, half-concerned but at the same time half-curious, before they looked to Rylan, who giggled at the look on Ryan’s face as his dad addressed him again. “Rylan, who do you mean, taught you your name?” He lifted a brow when Rylan quickly nodded his head. “And what did they say your name is?”

“Rylan friggin Ross!” He giggled, making Holly and Ryan both shake their heads.

“Brendon…” Holly and Ryan muttered.


End file.
